<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Steal A Family by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195076">How To Steal A Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Critical Role Modern AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepy Fluff, Evil, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Briarwoods want to create a family of their own. The Briarwoods who are childless, decide to take in Cassandra and Percival de Rolo. It is a shame that they can't show off their children because Cassandra and Percy are still being stubborn and trying to call the police, claiming that their family was murdered. So as parents, Sylas and Delilah must make some new rules.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra de Rolo &amp; Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, Cassandra de Rolo/Kynan Leore, Delilah Briarwood/Sylas Briarwood, Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Orthax, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot, Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan, Taryon Darrington/Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Critical Role Modern AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Delilah looks over the children, remembering the envy that washed through her and her husband when they saw the seven children running about. A burning want filled them as they grew close to the family, wanting the children, not all but two.</p><p>At first they had only wanted Cassandra, who was so young and brought so much joy to them. Then Anders told them about Percival and his brilliant inventions. Sylas had talked to the boy and they had a good relationship. Sylas and Delilah had found their family and were ready to keep them by any means necessary.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to a sleep deprived story! I hope you enjoy this insanity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylas and Delilah Briarwood walk in front of the de Rolo family, smiling at the family, who were surrounded with gunmen standing behind them.</p><p>Fredrickstein and Johanna stood in front, their children spread out behind them. Cassandra is softly crying, being held by their mother. Julius is holding Ludwig while Vesper keeps the twins. Percy stands next to his mother and youngest sister, glaring at Professor Anders and the Briarwoods.</p><p>Delilah looks over the children, remembering the envy that washed through her and her husband when they saw the seven children running about. A burning want filled them as they grew close to the family, wanting the children, not all but two.</p><p>At first they had only wanted Cassandra, who was so young and brought so much joy to them. Then Anders told them about Percival and his brilliant inventions. Sylas had talked to the boy and they had a good relationship. Sylas and Delilah had found their family and were ready to keep them by any means necessary.</p><p>Sylas steps forward, eyes raking over the family before settling on Fredrickstein.</p><p>"We thank you for your hospitality," Sylas says to Fredrickstein. "But my wife and I are in need of your home more than you and your family."</p><p>Fredrickstein doesn't say anything, only grips Percy tightly.</p><p>Percy winces as his father clasps his hand on his shoulder. Percy resists the urge to pull away, instead stepping back to Cassandra who is crying. Percy notices the intense stares of the Briarwoods that focus on Cassandra then him. Percy resists the urge to attack them, knowing he would be dead before anything could harm Sylas or Delilah.</p><p>"Well, my dear," Delilah begins in her soft voice that makes Percy's blood boil, "I think we shall keep two of the children. One girl and one boy. I will choose the girl, you will choose the boy."</p><p>"Of course my love," Sylas rumbles as they walk towards them.</p><p>A scream cuts through the air as Cassandra is taken from their mother.</p><p>"MAMA! PAPA!" Cassandra cries as Delilah takes her away.</p><p>"NO!" Johanna screams.</p><p>"Cassie!" Percy yells.</p><p>Percy doesn't have time to react before he too is taken by a Briarwood. Sylas smiles at him as Percy struggles. </p><p>"Let go of our children you lying bastards!" Johanna snarls.</p><p>"Do not worry, we will take care of them," Delilah says, holding the sobbing Cassandra close.</p><p>Cassandra tries to escape again, but the attempt is stopped by Delilah pressing the girl close to her body. </p><p>"These men will now take care of you," Sylas grins, steering the fourteen year old away away.</p><p>The men raise their guns.</p><p>"We love you," the de Rolos tell the two.</p><p>"NO!" Percy and Cassandra scream as they watch their family get murdered.</p><p>Percy is held fast by Sylas and he screams in anger. Percy struggles and screams, clawing and pulling at Sylas's arm that has him pinned against the man. All too soon, the bodies of his family fall and the men shuffle out, carrying off the bodies. All that is heard is Cassandra's cries and struggles. Percy breaks free of Sylas and hugs his ten year old sister, pulling her away from Delilah.</p><p>"Now children, we are your parents now. That means you two will call us Mother and Father," Delilah says, placing her hand underneath Percy's chin and forcing him to look at her. "Is that understood?"</p><p>Percy doesn't say anything, only holds his sister tighter, glaring at Delilah. </p><p>"I believe your mother asked you a question," Sylas begins, "Percival Sylas Briarwood."</p><p>"I am not a Briarwood nor is my sister! And you are not our parents! We are not your children!" Percy snaps.</p><p>Delilah smiles slightly. Percy keeps Cassandra behind him, nervous as to what his "parents" were going to do.</p><p>"Percy, I know that you have had a rather taxing day, so I will let this slide for right now. But I expect you to apologize," Delilah says, ruffling his hair like his mother would.</p><p>Percy doesn't even try and stop the sign of what Delilah thought was maternal affection.</p><p>"Now I think it's time for little Cassandra to go to sleep while we talk Percival," Sylas says, motioning to Anders to take Cassandra.</p><p>Percy is reluctant to let go of his sister but lets go. Delilah and Sylas smile at their son. Delilah begins fussing with his face while Sylas begins to talk.</p><p>"Now Percival, we know you and Cassandra will still hold onto the notion that the de Rolos were your family. While that may have been true at one point, you are our son now. Do you understand pup?" Sylas croons.</p><p>"Yes," Percy mutters, not looking at Sylas because Delilah is holding his face close to hers.</p><p>"Yes-?" Sylas supplies.</p><p>"Yes...Father," Percy answers, looking at Sylas. </p><p>A few moments pass as Delilah continues to inspect her son, fussing like a mother hen with a new chick until-</p><p>"Mother, please stop," Percy says, uncomfortable with the attention on him. "I-I'm fine."</p><p>"Of course you are dear," Delilah smiles, pushing his hair back. "Do you have anything else to say Percy?"</p><p>Percy hesitates before saying:</p><p>"I'm sorry Mother for yelling at you."</p><p>"What are you my darling boy?"</p><p>"A Briarwood."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little Cassandra de Rolo lives her life with her new parents.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOLY SHIT GUYS! I CANNOT EVEN!!!! I am finally caught up on Critical Role (yay) and have time to write! Sorry this took insanely long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FIVE MONTHS LATER...</p><p>Cassandra was crying again. She always cried after Delilah or Sylas had tucked her in and the lights were off and she was alone. Cassandra kept quiet as she cried because she knew all too well that Delilah would stay with her the entire night if she heard Cassandra crying.</p><p>Cassandra wasn’t even sure why she was crying. It was just something that happened before she went to sleep.</p><p>She wanted Percy to be with her. Cassandra wanted her siblings, her real parents, but it wasn’t possible because of the Briarwoods. She stifled a loud sob with her stuffed bear, a gift from Oliver.</p><p>Percy promised Cassandra that they would get out of here, away from the Briarwoods and the new people that lived here, and find someone who would believe them that the Briarwoods killed their family.</p><p>Cassandra wasn’t sure if either one of them believed that anyone could resist the Briarwoods’ charms but it was still something she clung onto.</p><p>The beginning of their time with the Briarwoods was the worst time. Percy tried to find ways to get out of the house with Cassandra, only to be brought back, kicking and screaming to their “parents” and get punished for it. Cassandra remembers Sylas taking Percy away and Cassandra wouldn’t see Percy for days. And when she saw Percy again, he looked awful, thin, ragged, and bleary eyed. Watching as Percy said he was sorry and that he loved their parents, Cassandra realised how much danger they were in.</p><p>The same thing happened when they tried to call the police. When the police arrived, the Briarwoods assured them that the children were suffering from the illness that took their family and they were not in the right state of mind.</p><p>This managed to fool the police and whenever they got the calls, they would immediately tell the Briarwoods. Cassandra remembers after one of the calls, she was thrown in the cellar for what felt like forever. It was cold, dark, and scary. By the end of her time in there, she practically flew into the arms of Sylas and Delilah when they opened the door. Percival however stayed more formal and hardly spoke to anyone.</p><p>Whenever Percy did speak, it was only to Cassandra, or in a cold voice, flat of emotion to the Briarwoods.</p><p>Needless to say, last five months had taken a serious toll on both of the de Rolo siblings, Percy more than Cassandra because not even two weeks after, Percy’s hair started turning white. Cassandra managed to hide the two white streaks in her hair.</p><p>Percy had told her his hair had turned white because of the new doctor, Anna Ripley, who liked to run tests with or on him. Fortunately for Percy’s sanity, he was take out of her “care” by Sylas who wanted his “son” to learn the Briarwood ways of deception, murder, and torture.</p><p>Cassandra had been kept under Delilah’s watchful eye this entire time. Cassandra hated being with Delilah. Even though she hated it, Cassandra learned that the Briarwood were facing legal troubles because of the deaths of their families in the Whitestone community. Several prominent members had reached out for help but none had succeeded.</p><p>There was also talk of the two of them going to boarding school in Tal’Dorei. Even though Cassandra knew they would be under the watchful eye of someone close to the Briarwoods, Cassandra was relieved to be out of the house. If they could make it for another few weeks, they could have some breathing room from the Briarwoods.</p><p>Cassandra had watched Delilah fret over them, with genuine motherly concern, for their safety at boarding school. And debating whether or not they should just come home every weekend, but Anders had said it would raise suspicion and bringing the children home for the holidays would suffice.</p><p>“I will be there to watch over them Delilah, and the staff there will inform you of any problems should anything happen,” Anders says. “Your children are growing up.”</p><p>“I know Anders! But, I almost lost Sylas, I can’t lose them too,” Delilah had said, her voice cracking with sadness.</p><p>Cassandra had forced herself to remain calm throughout that entire conversation, forcing herself to finish the book Delilah had given her.</p><p>What had happened to <strike>Father</strike> Sylas? Did he almost die? Was he taken away? Cassandra wanted to ask but she didn’t want to get punished.</p><p>Delilah had always been fussing around all of them, and now Cassandra knew why. When Cassandra had told Percy this, he looked concerned and hopeful.</p><p>“The sickness must have been very bad for him to almost die, but this boarding school Mother and Father wanted us to go there anyway,” Percy had whispered to her, meaning their real parents. “Get some sleep Cassie.”</p><p>“Goodnight Percy,” Cassandra said. She walked to her room until picked up by Sylas in his big protective arms and tucked in by Delilah.</p><p>“Goodnight my darling,” Delilah said, kissing Cassandra’s forehead.</p><p>“Goodnight Mommy,” Cassandra answered.</p><p>Delilah smiled as she turned off the light and closed the door.</p><p>Then the tears began.</p><p>And she’s still here, crying.</p><p>Cassandra wants to know: why? Why her family? What did they do to the Briarwoods? What did their family do to deserve this?</p><p>Cassandra wants answers that she won’t get, she wants the family she never can have, and she was the revenge she can never get on the Briarwoods.</p><p>As the tears fall down, Cassandra vows that she will bring down the Briarwoods no matter what.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn...I made a ten year old really angsty...<br/>Makes me wonder what Percy is going to be like...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy wants to believe that being at boarding school means he's free from the Briarwoods, but that's a lie.<br/>He would never be free. Nothing could free him from the clutches of the Briarwoods, not even death.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rewatching the Briarwood arc has helped me get into the groove.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy wants to believe that being at boarding school means he's free from the Briarwoods, but that's a lie.</p><p>He would never be free. Nothing could free him from the clutches of the Briarwoods, not even death.</p><p>Delilah was a brilliant scientist and doctor and her husband was proof of that. From what Percival had gleaned from their story, Sylas shouldn't even be alive due to the disease that destroyed his body.</p><p>Yet here he is, standing next to Percy, saying how proud he is that his son will be going to this school to Headmistress Allura. Delilah simpers that <em>her</em> children are well behaved and that they would like to visit once a month if that was permissible.</p><p>Percy keeps his face carefully blank, hiding behind the mask of the dutiful son of the prestigious Briarwood couple. His stark white hair gets a couple of strange looks but other than that, no one paid attention to him. Cassandra hadn't said anything, which was passed off as shyness, but Percy recognized it as fear.</p><p>Fear of their "parents" getting angry. Sylas and Delilah have their final words with the headmistress before the co-headmistress Kima takes the "Briarwood" children to their rooms. Sylas goes with Percy, keeping a tight grip on his "son."</p><p>"Percival," Sylas rumbled, "look after your sister and do not try anything foolish, understand?"</p><p>"Yes Father," Percy answers.</p><p>He will be free and get Cassandra to safety as well. Percy had contacted someone who went to the school and hoped it wasn't a trick set up by the Briarwoods.</p><p>"Your mother will be here shortly," Sylas says. "Goodbye Percival."</p><p>"Goodbye Father."</p><p>Percy turns to unpack and after five minutes, Delilah comes in, smiling at him. Percy stops what he's doing so Delilah can fuss over him. Percy still hates it, but knows Delilah is doing this out of her "maternal love" ever since he was left with Anna Ripley and his hair turned white. In his opinion, Percy prefers the cold Sylas than the over-affectionate Delilah any day. At least Sylas would leave him alone while Delilah insisted that he stay close.</p><p>Percy doesn't dare say this to his sister because Cassandra has it worse. <em>Both</em> of their "parents" treat her like a small child even though she's eleven. Cass is the only one who calls them "Mom" and "Dad." Percy remains formal because it's his small rebellion against the Briarwoods.</p><p>"Oh my boy, you be safe and take care of Cassie," Delilah says, stroking his hair.</p><p>"Of course Mother," Percy says. </p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>Percy fights the urge to glare and stiffen up at that praise. He allows himself to be hugged by Delilah before she left. Percy didn't let out a sigh of relief until an hour later. He doesn't care that there are people watching him for the Briarwoods, he's out of their line of sight and control for now. Percy walks over to a common area where he sees Cassandra sitting by herself.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Percy asks.</p><p>"I feel better now. I'm just glad they left before my roommate arrived with her family," Cass answers. "They were nice."</p><p>Percy can hear the wistful tone in Cassandra's voice.</p><p>"What's her name?" Percy asked.</p><p>"Velora Vessar," Cassandra said.</p><p>Percy blinked. The Vessar family was quite well known and funded several activities of the school, mostly towards the academic parts of the school, though some did go to athletics.</p><p>"Don't get into any trouble with her," Percy advised.</p><p>Cassandra nods. </p><p>The two de Rolo siblings sit in silence until there was a loud commotion in the other room. Instinctively, Percy grabbed Cassandra and put her behind him. Cassandra held his hand and the two watched as a brawl between a large boy and group of mean looking kids punch each other. Despite being the only one fighting, the boy seemed to be handling himself just fine. Cassandra flinched at the loud sounds, and Percy knew all to well what these noises reminded her of.</p><p>"Cassie, let's get you to your-" Percy began.</p><p>What Percy was going to say was drowned out by the group tumbling towards them. Percy grabbed Cassandra and ran out of the way. He took her outside of the room to an abandoned hallway where she promptly collapsed, crying.</p><p>Percy held her in his arms, also shoving out the scenes of their family being rounded up and killed. The sounds of their parents fighting and siblings getting hurt. The thunder at the funeral which sounded like gunfire. The punishments they suffered those first few months, separate from each other.</p><p>He's acting strong because he's the boy, he's 16, but Percy wants to collapse. Percy has thought of taking his life, and it would be fairly easy to make it look like an accident. He does work with dangerous chemicals after all, but Delilah is too clever and smart and would bring him back.</p><p>Percy feels Cassandra shudder and feels guilty. If he died, she would be all alone with the Briarwoods and Percy didn't know what would happen to her.</p><p>"I miss them," Cassandra sobs. "I don't want to stay like this."</p><p>"I know. I know...I think I've found a way to get them away from us for awhile at least," Percy says quietly. "Until I'm eighteen and I can take care of you and take over the estate."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"That's what I'm going to find out. I know we are being watched for the Briarwoods. The headmistresses and teachers have been told to inform the Briarwoods if we do anything out of character. I was with Sylas and I know that Stonefell, Ripley, and Anders are in Whitestone at the estate."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Seventy-five percent sure. They might place Anders here as a science professor."</p><p>"Fine. I think what you're trying to do is stupid and it's not going to work."</p><p>"I agree with you, but on the off chance that it does, I'm getting you out first. I promise."</p><p>Cassandra smiled. Percy hugs her again and they walk back into the common room. The fight has been broken up, and both the mean looking group and the large boy were getting scolded by a teacher. The large boy was still glaring at the other group, and even though his knuckles were bloody and clenched, he didn't look like he got hurt even with five people hitting him.</p><p>"Grog, Thordak, Brimscythe, Raishan, Umbryssal, and Vorugal, congratulations not even the first day of classes and you will be meeting with me in my office for the next week!" the man said, annoyed. "You last five, come with me now! Grog I will come back later."</p><p>The teacher lead the grumpy and bruised students away, the largest one with red hair gave Grog one final hate filled glare. Once the students and teacher left, the students assembled broke into applause and cheers.</p><p>"What's going on?" Percy asked, confused.</p><p>"Those five are the biggest jerks in school," said a voice.</p><p>Percy turned around to see a boy around his age with dark hair and eyes, pale skin, a hawkish nose, and was wearing a black leather jacket and pants. Percy immediately classified him as trouble. Good looking, but trouble. Dangerous trouble.</p><p>"Good to know," Percy said.</p><p>"Cassandra!" a girl greeted. </p><p>"Hi Velora," Cassandra answered.</p><p>"Come on, I want you to meet some friends!"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Percy smiled at his sister who eagerly went off with her new friend.</p><p>"Your sister?" the boy guessed.</p><p>"Yes," Percy said.</p><p>"I'm Orthax, what's your name good looking?"</p><p>"Percival. Percival Sylas Briarwood."</p><p>Orthax stalked over to him and leaned close in his ear.</p><p>"We both know that's bullshit, what's your name?" Orthax hisses.</p><p>Percy looks at the boy in shock.</p><p>"You're-?" Percy gasped. </p><p>"I can help you, yes. Your name."</p><p>Percival takes a deep breath, it's been awhile since he's said his real name.</p><p>"Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III," he says breathlessly.</p><p>Orthax smirks.</p><p>"But you can call me Percy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I promise" what a nice phrase...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"What I want is for you to finish your crusade and when the time is right, you will pay me back for my help," Orthax stated.</p><p>"When will that be?" Percy demanded.</p><p>"You'll have to wait. You want you and your sister away from the Briarwoods and I can help you with that. What you should be worrying about is how they will retaliate. You need allies other than me of course. And there are three you should befriend: the Vessar twins and the Darrington boy," Orthax advises. "They're always happy to add another stranger to their makeshift group."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heeeey! So glad to be in the writing groove again!<br/>Writing Orthax was interesting for me...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orthax looked Percy over. Gods, he was cute.</p><p>The shock and realization in Percy's eyes had been delicious.</p><p>Finding him and getting into this school was easy enough. A couple of forged documents and an adult paid to be his father's ambassador could do wonders.</p><p>The white hair and blue eyes showed that Percy had gone through something dark and difficult and the blue jacket he wore hid a slightly muscular frame.</p><p>When he'd gotten a message from a noble's son, he was expecting this to be something idiotic and one time. But when Percy briefly described what he wanted, Orthax was invested in this. Of course Percy would pay him in return by helping him with his problems.</p><p>But payment could be anything, not just money. By the way Percy was looking at him, he knew that too.</p><p>Orthax smirked and motioned Percy to follow him to the back where no one would pay them attention or see them.</p><p>"Isn't there going to be a speech soon?" Percy questions.</p><p>"Yes, but it's nothing you don't already know de Rolo," Orthax says, ignoring the strange look Percy is giving him. "Schedules are passed after dinner which isn't in another four hours and we'll have plenty of time to discuss our arrangement."</p><p>"Who are you?" Percy asked.</p><p>"My name is Orthax, and I am in the business of helping others in a less than legal or moral way," Orthax answered.</p><p>"And you're sixteen?" Percy questioned, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Seventeen. Learned a lot from my father," Orthax lied.</p><p>He was eighteen, but that hardly mattered. He could still pass as a high schooled age student.</p><p>Percy merely nodded. Those soft lips pursed together and Orthax had to restrain himself from claiming them.</p><p>"Well Percy, I think this partnership is going to be wonderful," Orthax crooned.</p><p>"What do you want out of this?" Percy asked, pushing up his glasses up.</p><p><em>You</em>, Orthax thought, surprising himself.</p><p>What is wrong with him?</p><p>He never got close with anyone, he knew better to. But Percy was different than the others, Orthax could feel it and that darkness in Percy just made him more attractive. Since his father wasn't here to berate him, Orthax would be doing whatever he wanted. And getting whomever he wanted.</p><p>"What I want is for you to finish your crusade and when the time is right, you will pay me back for my help," Orthax stated, leaning against the wall and crossing his legs.</p><p>"When will that be?" Percy demanded, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"You'll have to wait. You want you and your sister away from the Briarwoods and I can help you with that. What you should be worrying about is how they will retaliate. You need allies other than me of course. And there are three you should befriend: the Vessar twins and the Darrington boy," Orthax advises. "They're always happy to add another stranger to their makeshift group."</p><p>Percy didn't say anything about this.</p><p>"So what is the reason you need my services?" Orthax purred. "I like to have the full story."</p><p>Percy had been vague about his reasons when he contacted Orthax. And as the question left him, Percy's eyes ignited with cold sapphire fire.</p><p>"The Briarwoods and their allies murdered my family, my <em>real</em> family, keeping only me and my younger sister Cassandra to create their own version of a family. Sylas isn't the one you should worry about, it's his wife Deliliah is a scientist who apparently found a way to bring him back from almost death.</p><p>"The engineer, Doctor Anna Ripley tortured me for her experiments, until Delilah put a stop to them; the science professor that will be coming, Professor Anders, betrayed my family for power, and their enforcer, Kerrion Stonefell, made sure me and my sister didn't escape or if we tried, we'd get caught," Percy says grimly.</p><p>"And how do you think you're going to complete this?" Orthax asked, making a mental note to look up these people.</p><p>Percy gave him a cold smile that sent a shiver of cruel delight down his spine.</p><p>"It would be a shame if they all had accidents that left them...permanently unavailable to harm me or my sister."</p><p>This boy...what a brilliant, dark mind he has. Orthax can't wait to mold and shape it to his will.</p><p>"Well, I can most certainly help you with that," Orthax promised.</p><p>"Anything else you need to tell me?"</p><p>Orthax surged forward, looming over the shorter boy. Percy takes a step back, trapped when he backs up against the wall.</p><p>"You do not tell anyone you are dealing with me. Not yet. It will alert your 'parents' and I will make you pay for doing so," Orthax snarls, cornering him. "Your sister will be the first to feel my wrath."</p><p>Percy's blue eyes flicker with fear but then freeze over to a cold determination.</p><p>"Fair enough," Percy responded. "But do not touch my sister or the deal is off. How do you plan on helping me getting rid of the Briarwoods and their cohorts while at school?"</p><p>So he was protective of his sister, interesting.</p><p>"Ripley and the professor should be easy enough, a few accidents that have them unable to be at or near this school are easy to plan. Though I believe you want to do something with a bit more flair," Orthax says.</p><p>Percy nods.</p><p>"I work with chemicals and tinker a bit, so creating something will be easy enough if I have a workspace."</p><p>"So Percival, do we have a deal?" Orthax hissed, reaching out his hand.</p><p>"Yes," Percy says, taking his hand.</p><p>Before he can think about what he's doing, Orthax pulls Percy in close and kisses him on the lips.</p><p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lol i made Orthax a lovesick teenage boy...that's basically like JD from Heathers.<br/>What could go wrong?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>